


Home Sweet Second-Home

by silverNebulae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dimension Travel, Earth-3490, Female Tony Stark, I had the idea like 2 years ago and I'm only just getting to it, I was so excited to write this, Multi, Pregnancy, hope it goes well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverNebulae/pseuds/silverNebulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a woman arrives in Tony's lab, claiming to be him and needing a place to stay, the Avengers become a bit shaken up. Even so, her tempory accomodation benefits them too it seems, as she makes Steve and Tony realise what they can achieve when they put their differences aside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony rolled the polystyrene ball around in his hand, confused. He examined the white object that was between his fingers, coffee in his right hand. His first thought had been to just throw it away, after checking it wasn’t a disguised weapon of some kind, but he’d hesitated and now he couldn’t bring himself to dispose of it.

For some reason…

In the end, he dropped it into a draw and thought nothing else of it. A few days later, another polystyrene object showed up behind one of his many toolboxes. This was larger, a cube as big as his head. Where were they coming from? And more importantly, why were they here? Again, he paid no extreme attention to it, until a few days later a giant rock dropped down onto the floor from seemingly thin air. Tony had his goggles on, so he didn’t notice anything until he heard the loud bang from the impact of the rock hitting the floor.

His head flicked up instantly, “What the hell?!”.

Tony removed his goggles and walked around his workspace to the middle of the room, looking at the scattered pieces of chipped stone. He picked it up cautiously, examining the surface. It just seemed like an average boulder but where were all these objects coming from? It made Tony nervous, his mind whirring with a thousand outcomes of all these arrivals. He had JARVIS scan the object to confirm it was just an ordinary rock as he suspected, to which of course it was. He stepped forward to walk to the living room and show the others, but a strong light shone above him and made him squint as the heaviness in his hands grew lighter. By the time the light had gone, so had the boulder.

****

"And it just...disappeared?" Bruce asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Poof" Tony nodded, looking at Steve who was looking back with disbelief but concerned all the same.

"Can you find any energy signatures? Any indication of what sent it?" Bruce pressed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Nothing we've worked with. All I can tell is that it was definitely a portal that did the work, that's what concerns me" Tony explained.

"Well until anything happens, we're stabbing in the dark here" shrugged Banner, and Tony sighed with a slight irritation that he was forced to just wait it out. Bruce took his coffee and walked out, leaving Steve and Tony alone. Tony trotted around, not really doing much but keeping himself busy. 

Steve watched him for about a minute and let out an amused huff, "I know you're worried, but Banner's right. If you work yourself up too much, it's not gonna be good for you or anyone else".

"Mm, right. Don't wanna think about something sneaking in here in the middle of the night, slaughtering us in our sleep" Tony murmured and headed back out while Steve shook his head and finished his own coffee before walking to the gym floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE LACK IN CHAPTER 1 BUT HERE IS A DOUBLE CHAPTER POST TO MAKE UP FOR IT  
> \- A story by me

Reaching on tip toes, her long fingers outstretched, Toni Stark tried to grab the jar at the top of the cupboard. She was almost there but couldn't quite manage the last few inches.

"Here, lemme get it" Steve smiled as he came over and pulled it down with ease. Toni tutted but thanked him all the same. "I'll open it for you" He offered but was already taking it in his hand.

"Nooo!" Toni exclaimed as she took it right back, "I can at least open the damn thing. I'm not useless-wobbly-lady yet".

"You won't be useless even when you're wobbly" Steve smirked.

"We'll see" Toni huffed, "I actually hope you're right or else it'll drive me crazy. 9 months pregnant but I'll still be exercising my creative muscle".

Steve grinned and kissed her cheek while wiping a grease spot, "Not if I have anything to say about it".

-"Oh please Stevey, you'd have me not moving a muscle and wasting away somewhere if you had your way".

-"What's wrong with wanting my _pregnant_ wife to be safe?".

-"This baby isn't going anywhere with me making it. My creations haven't failed me yet and it'll take more than a jar to get to me".

Steve laughed and hugged his wife tightly as their child continued to grow between them. He stroked her head and mumbled into her skin, "I can't wait to see it's little face".

She chuckled, "I'd say the same but the first time I do see it, it'll be...well you know that".

"There goes the mood" The blond chuckled too, his arms not letting up, "I'm serious, Toni. I can't wait for our family to expand just that bit wider, I couldn't be more excited and overjoyed. I want you to be safe. I love you".

Toni looked up at him, pausing and then responding, "You too".

The world had slowed, the two of them in a bubble and soaking each other up. Nothing else mattered and they could have stayed in that position forever. But it seemed the world wouldn't let them.

Clint jogged into the room, clearly looking for them, "We got an assemble job over here".

"Alright" Toni nodded, "let's show em what for".

Clint left again and she began to follow but a gentle hand held her back. "Please be careful, Toni. Don't do anything rash or impulsive".

Toni looked back at him with a smirk, "Married and you still don't know who I am".

****

"It's no use hiding her. We'll cut you through, Avengers" The enemy boomed above, as blasts flipped cars and exploded bricks, "Bring me Stark, now!".

"Who's hiding?" Toni exclaimed, giving a burst of repulsor rays to yet another wacko requesting her presence.

They’d been one after the other; trying bribes, brute force, clever plans, anything to get her in their sick fists. All because of the daunting threat of a baby avenger. Some wanted her dead so it could never pose such a threat, others wanted their child for themselves. Most likely to be raised under their control or to be used under blackmail, but neither mattered because it would never happen as long as there was breath in her lungs. The Avengers had been fighting them off with ease, but with each wave of trouble came a stronger foe and it was becoming more frequent. The others worried they might be caught off guard one day, but Toni was sure they could handle anything. Even so, a back-up plan was placed just in case.

She didn’t think they’d actually need it. That was until she got blasted in the side and was knocked down.

“Toni!” Steve cried and hurried to her side.

“I’m fine” She hissed, “Just a scratch”. But her face said otherwise.

“Finish up here, enough messing around” Steve commanded through the comms and guarded her as Toni swiftly escaped the scene.

She flew back to the medical in the tower, and had Dr. Cho check her over with a scan. “That was quite a scrape. It seems they’ve developed some kind of weapon that can penetrate your armor in a number of direct hits. I think...they’re getting better, Toni” The doctor warned.

Toni sighed angrily and wiped the gel off her stomach, “There’s nowhere in this damn world they won’t find me at this rate”.

“...Nowhere in _this_ world” Helen quoted.

Toni looked up at her and then past her, in thought. Steve and some of the other Avengers came into the room, Steve jogging his way right up to his wife. He hugged her, “Are you alright?”.

“I’m fine, I told you” Toni nodded.  
“Is the baby okay?” He pressed, helping her sit up.

“Your child is fine, Captain” Helen spoke up, “Though your wife went through quite a scrape. It wouldn’t have been so fine if she hadn’t moved in time”.

Steve sighed, “I knew we couldn’t fight them off forever. I said we’d have to do something whether we liked it or not”.

“I know you did” Toni nodded, “And I’ll let you have your way. We’ll go with the plan 20,000”.

The onlookers all looked between each other as Steve’s eyes widened slightly, “When I said ‘do something’, I didn’t mean--”.

“I know, but you’re right. This isn’t my risk to take and that plan was the safest refuge”.

“But it’s the one that poses the most questions. We don’t even know if it’ll work”.

“When has that stopped us? We’re Avengers, we delve into the unknown. In this case, _I_ do.”

Steve didn’t say anything but his mouth was still a-jar, showing he wanted to protest but had no debate left. Toni put a gentle hand on his cheek, “I know you wanted to be there during the process but this is the only way we’ll be truly safe. Where they can’t reach us”.

“I wish you weren't so right” Steve sighed, “I don’t know what I’ll do without you there”.

“Likewise” She chuckled, “But you know what they say. ‘If you love them, let them go’ and whatnot”.

The Captain placed his gloved hand over her’s and entwined their fingers, “Alright. Plan 20, 000. Fetch Richards”.

****

The portal let out a warm heat that enveloped the lab space, and the light made some of the people inside squint a little. It’s round structure made it look like some kind of secret tunnel in a kid’s hideout. Toni shivered at the irony.

“It’s yours when you're ready” Reed nodded, “Good luck”.

Letting go of their held hands, Steve and Toni turned to each other and wrapped their arms around each other tight.

“I’m going to miss you so much” Steve spoke once they stepped back a little.

“You won't even notice I'm away” Toni smiled warmly.

“Are you kidding? I’ll feel every second” The blond smiled back and kissed his wife lovingly for one last time, “I love you. Keep yourself and junior safe”.

“Always. I’ll see you soon” Toni nodded and let go of her husband. She walked up to the portal, and turned around, “Make sure he doesn't stray from me, or I'll hunt you all down”.

“Perish the thought” Natasha grinned.

“See you” Toni smiled, and walked through the portal as all eyes watched her until the ring of light closed.

“See you” Steve whispered, as Clint stepped behind him and patted his shoulder with consolation.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette woman stood there, her eyes wide and searching. The avengers all stared at her, a stranger that seemed too familiar. Her eyes were the most telling of all features; brown doe eyes that shined in the spotlight.

She put a hand on her stomach, with a look of relief, "Thank god. I think this is it".

Tony stepped forward first, "Are you another space age we're gonna have to kick the ass of?". He joked but his face was serious.

The woman chuckled "Always did have a great sense of humour". She emphasised 'great'. "No I would hope they'll be no ass-kicking here, I come in peace and whatnot. I would say 'take me to your leader' but I can see him" She smirked. She looked over at Captain America and mock-saluted, "Hey Steve-y. What's up?".

"You know me?" Steve raised an eyebrow, his voice quite monotone.

"Yep, I know everything about you. All of you, in fact" She nodded, putting a hand on her hip, "Because my name...is Toni Stark".

"What?!" Bruce huffed, looking to his comrades as he uncrossed one arm and placed the hand on his chin.

"Honey, please. There's only one person who can pull this off, and it's questo ragazzo" Tony pointed his thumb at himself.

"Oh I'm aware" She grinned, "That's cause I _am_ you. I'm from an alternate universe to yours. I believe Reed listed our universe as...3490?".

"Alternate universe?" Steve blinked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Mhmm, that's right babe. My first name is Natasha but everyone uses my middle name to avoid confusion...not to mention they think it fits me better" Toni shrugged.

"Why should we believe you?" Clint questioned from the back.

"Try me" Toni offered, her arms open, "I made sure I got sent to a universe with as little changes to my own home".

Bruce spoke first, asking a really scientific question that she answered simply. 

Tony went next, "Did you go through...afghanistan?".

Her eyes went dark, "Unfortunately".

"Who was there? Who was your only ally in the darkest time?" He quizzed.

Toni looked up and met his gaze, "Yinsen. One of the men I will always respect and owe my life to. He sacrificed himself for me".

"What happened to Obadiah?" Tony calmed.

"You mean the official story or what really happened?" She huffed, "I know something that will make up your mind".

She cautiously walked over to Tony as all eyes were on her, "Remember, mom? Of course you do. Well remember this?".

Toni whispered something in his ear and he nodded, "I never forget that name. She's telling the truth".

"Thought you'd appreciate it if I didn't broadcast that to the room" She smirked.

"Yeah I got a question" Steve sassed, "Why did you come here?".

"Well..." She started but then bit her lip a little, "Do you mind if we all go upstairs? I think you need to be relaxed first".

They made their way to the lift and all climbed inside. Toni was about to speak but then realised where she was and turned to her universal twin, "He won't recognise me, huh?".

"Oh, right. JARVIS, take us up to living would you?" Tony instructed.

"There's the voice I know and love" Toni smiled warmly.

"Yes, Sir. Although I'm detecting levels of electromagnetic energy more than usual" JARVIS informed.

"That'll be me, as you were" Toni waved.

The lifted began to rise as Tony spoke, "You have a reactor?".

Toni undid her leather jacket a little and the blue glow could be seen under her black vest. She nodded as she zipped her jacket again. The doors opened and the Avengers poured out, each taking a seat while Toni moved this way and that, taking in the new surrounding.

"Doesn't look _too_ different, just a few style differences" She chuckled and turned to view everyone bracing themselves.

"Okay, we're all sitting down. Do you want a drink?" Tony asked, going over to the bar at the back and pouring himself a small one.

"No and I'm gonna tell you why" Toni smiled. She looked over everyone's expectant faces as Tony came back and sat down. "The reason I'm here is because..." She threw her arms open a portion, "I'm pregnant!".

The sip Tony had just taken came straight back out again in a burst. Bruce's jaw dropped open, Steve's eyes widened and Thor looked between his team-mates for explanation. 

Clint burst into laughter, "Are you serious?".

Toni crossed her arms, "Of course I am, arrows".

That made Natasha smirk and she walked over to Toni, putting an arm around her, "Well I think this is wonderful news. Who'd have thought, huh? You don't seem the type to sit through 9 months of patience".

"I know, what can I say? Marriage changes people" Toni shrugged.

"You're married?!" Tony choked.

"What, you didn't notice the rock on my finger?" Toni sassed, holding up her left hand to her face.

"Okay, you definitely don't seem the marriage type" Clint jibbed, sitting forward on the edge of the seat.

"I'm not really...I guess. If it were anyone but him...well you know what I'm talking about, right Tony?" She winked.

"Not really" Tony frowned, "I'm single. Pepper and I broke up a long time ago".

"Pepper...?" Toni echoed.

"...Yeah" He blinked, "Wait...it's not Pepper!? Or her male counterpart or whatever?".

"She's female where I'm from too and no, we dated for a _very_ short time but we're just best friends" Toni explained, "But you're not supposed to be single...I specifically told Reed to keep it as uncomplicated as possible. I thought relationships were a given in that equation".

"Why? Who is it? Are they that bad?" Tony questioned, his eyebrow raised.

"I can't tell you. I don't want things to get awkward between the two of you" She winced.

"So it's someone we know?" He raised both eyebrows now. 

Toni grimaced, "Yes, but that's all I'm saying. Now listen, I'm here because I'm hiding out. Word got out about the baby and I became a target, so I travelled here hoping you'll understand and let me crash".

"Stark, you must house the mother-to-be" Thor sympathised.

"Thanks, Hammertime" She smiled.

"How far are you?" Natasha asked.

"3 and a half months" Toni responded, "I just wanted to stay until...my husband...comes to get me again and I'll go back home and have the baby".

"Congratulations" Bruce nodded.

"Yeah, congrats" Steve added.

"Thanks everyone. I'm excited but really nervous" Toni shared honestly, dropping her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any and all mistakes <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding such nice comments in my inbox is the highlight of my week currently. I love you guys.

"The bathroom's down the hall, to the right and you can help yourself to whatever you need downstairs or in the kitchen" Tony explained, showing his alternate self around her new quarters.

Steve dropped her case-bag down on her bed and stood back to where Tony was now stationary, "If you need something else, just ask and I'll see what I can do". Tony smirked a little but soon wiped it away.

"Thanks, that's commonly sweet of you" Toni smiled, a warm smile that showed her humor. She was as ever like Tony with each growing minute.

Mr Stark spoke up again, "Good thing you bought a case, otherwise you'd be borrowing Romanoff's shorts and probably my shirts, not that they aren't--".

"The best silk ever spun?" Toni finished, raising her eyebrow.

"I will get used to that" Tony promised, pointing at her and walking out the door, "We'll leave you to unpack and sleep".

He walked out and Steve followed, closing the door behind him, "Sleep well". He joined a waiting Tony in the hallway and they walked together "She's definitely who she says she is?".

-"Yeah I wouldn't doubt it"   
-"I don't think you'd doubt _much_ of what she says"  
-"This coming from the guy who says he'll do whatever to help her if she calls"  
-"I said I'd _see what I can do_ , and what about lending your shirts?"

Tony tried to hold in his giggling, "It humors me that I challenged your sky-high gentleman levels in that statement".

The two continued on till they got back to the sofa area where most of the avengers were still sat and chatting amongst themselves. Some seemed more at ease than others, Toni clearly leaving her mark on them just as Tony did himself.

"She seem okay?" Natasha asked first.

"Yeah, about as okay as you can be in another dimension" Tony nodded.

"This feels kinda surreal. And I'm saying that as Thor's sat over there" Clint jibbed.

Thor huffed in amusement, "Travelling between alternate universes is not all that strange in concept. Just very rare. I know of very little who do it".

"But she's legit?" Bruce questioned.

"I believe so" The god nodded, "But I think you can all already tell as much. I think Tony Stark himself, more than others".

Everyone glanced over to Tony who was looking off somewhere. The brunet looked at the group of faces before him and shrugged with a sigh, "He's not wrong. I'm her, or rather she's me".

"Well that settles it. I'm gonna go get some sleep" Clint stood up and walked out, creating a trail of Avengers who decided they wanted the same.

Steve hung back for a moment, thinking he should say something. Instead he just patted Tony's shoulder and gave it a rub as he walked out the same way as the others.

****

Morning fell on New York City, a gentle and bright greeting of the day. Avengers Tower rose member by member, the coffee machine filling its usual labour. Mr Stark stood in the kitchen with the pot in his hand, pouring into his chosen mug of the day. Footsteps sounded down the walkway and a yawn made the owner's presence known. Tony raised his head to see a head of brunette waves pad into the same area.

"Good morning Ms Stark" He spoke, in a voice that imitated his own AI, "oh no wait... _Ma'am_ ".

Toni chuckled as she sat on one of the stalls, "Much better".

"Would ma'am like a coffee this morning?" Tony imitated further.

Toni smiled wryly, "See now you've lost him, he'd probably just say 'I've prepared the coffee machine' like there's no need to ask".

"Yeah, you're right" Tony smiled, pouring her a coffee anyway, "I'm sure he'd agree".

"Yes, Ms Stark knows me very well" JARVIS joined in above.

"So...is that your name?" Tony asked, before taking a sip as Toni was already.

She looked over the top of her cup and stopped drinking, "Hm? Oh, er, yes. I kept my name. Mainly business reasons, but also cause I'll always be known as the younger Stark so what's the point in changing it? I just put my other surname after 'Antonia' instead".

"I see. So your name becomes "Natasha Antonia..." Tony started.

"Nice try. I'm not finishing that" Toni smirked, cupping her hands around the mug in front of her.

"Damn, should know I can't outsmart myself" Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you who I'm married to when I know it won't change anything" Toni explained, "Have patience, young cricket. And put some toast in for me".

"Fine, fine" Her male counterpart nodded.

She laughed as more footsteps came into the space. "Cheery in here" The voice sounded.

Toni looked over to see Steve patting the back of his head down with a small white towel and a light smile on his face, looking up through familiar ice eyes. His hair was a little damp. 

She forced herself to look away, she was so used to staring. "Is it raining outside?" She joked and then wished she hadn't.

"Funny" Steve smirked, "Thought I'd shower off the gym before breakfast".

A hard laugh burst out Tony's mouth, "Oh my god".

"Amused, are we?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. 'Thought I'd shower off the gym before breakfast'. Why don't you just flex your guns for her" Tony sassed, still chuckling.

Toni had to join in a little but kept it quiet.

"I wasn't trying to--" Steve defended.

"Yeah, yeah" Tony interrupted, "He's gonna flash his feathers for you at lunch".

Toni had to giggle at that, there was no restraint. Steve rolled his eyes and proceeded to pour coffee into his favourite mug, feeling a little flush. 

"His feathers are wonderful, leave the poor guy alone" She chuckled, feeling the need to stick up for the blond.

Tony handed over the toast, "Yeah, that's it. Encourage him, maybe we'll all get a show".

"S'not a show till there's body glitter" Toni grinned.

"It's gonna be eventful having you two around for 5 months" Steve shook his head though he was smiling, "I mean...if you're staying for that".

Toni shrugged, eating her toast, "I'm not all that sure yet. In an ideal world, the threat would die down and I could go back home but the chances of that aren't likely. I'll know when it's safe cause my husband will come to get me".

"So we'll get to see who he is, right?!" Tony confirmed, "Please Alternate-Avengers, kick their asses".

Toni chuckled and finished her coffee off, "Well I'm going to follow Cap's suit and shower. Play nice, boys".

She hopped off the stool and hurried out, determined to get out her bed-robe before anymore Avengers showed up.

"...Did she just say 'Cap'?" Steve echoed.

Tony looked over at him with a shrug, "Hey, some things are universal".

****

"Hey Tony" The female Stark piped up, "As much as I bought, I didn't bring a car. Can I borrow one if I promise to bring it back?".

Tony stopped his typing and glanced over, "Now listen here, young lady. I don't want you going out at all hours of the night; hanging out with all kinds, partying your liver silly".

Toni grinned, "Aw come on, Dad. What can happen? I get pregnant?".

"Well it's a bit late for that now, isn't it?" Tony joked, "Yeah, feel free. I won't ask where you're going".

"Just gonna explore New York. I'm free now, no one knows who I am. I can be anonymous and I'm gonna use that" Toni explained with a devious smile.

"Remember you're married!" Tony called as she left.

In the end, she chose a car she thought no one else would ask to be returned so they could use it. A black one that still remained as chic as she was. Observing New York without a watchful eye on her was a whole new experience she never thought she'd get to feel. Of course there were a few looks, she was driving god-knows-how-much worth of car, but nothing like if she did this back home. It was nice to have a small portion of the norm for once.

She went to all her favourite hotspots; visited the cute cafe next door to the Tower, shopped for some new maternity clothes with some of the money she bought with her, took some pictures for back home, watched a movie, all kinds of stuff that was just "normal". But as nice as normal was, she eventually went back to the tower and continued her exciting life, that right now wasn't all that exciting.

When she got back, Rhodey was sat on the sofas with a beer and chatting away to Sam and Steve as Natasha ate a snack not far away. As she walked in, Sam and Rhodey looked over at her, surprised to see a new face. Clearly they weren't expecting guests to be here.

"Oh you're back" Natasha spoke up, "Tony said you went out somewhere".

"Yeah just, kept myself busy with my new freedom" Toni smiled to her as she came over and waved her bags a little.

"Enjoy yourself?" Steve smiled and she nodded.

"Of course she did" Natasha nodded, putting an arm around her shoulders.

There was a moment of silence and Sam and Rhodey's confusion was clear. "Oh sorry; Sam, Rhodey, this is Toni".

"Hey" Toni greeted, to faces she already knew.

"Sup?" Rhodey responded, calm as always but still hesitant. It felt strange to see a best friend who doesn't know who you are.

"Come on, Toni. I wanna see what you got in those bags" Natasha smiled, leading the Iron Woman away.

"Has Tony got himself a new girl?" Sam asked, "Cause I gotta tell you, she looks just like him".

"Oh no, no. She, er, _is_ Tony" Steve began, and explained last night's event over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THESE UPDATES ARE SO SLOW BUT I AM AIMING TO FIX THIS!  
> Thanks for reading, as always <3 It means the world

Once evening had fallen, each Avenger was feeling their calm and lazy side, which led to pizza being ordered for dinner.

"So it's basically the same?" Clint repeated, eating his share.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I told him to keep it that way" "Toni explained.

"So I assume I'm still into fast cars and hot blondes?" Tony nodded at the opposite side of the circle.

"You know it. I married one" Toni smiled.

"Woah okay, he's blond. Bruce you're out" Tony joked and Bruce just laughed.

"What's it like for you at home? I mean, with the whole genius inventor thing?" Natasha asked, crossing her legs and laying back.

"Fine, I made it work. Much like anything I do" Toni flaunted, "When I was a kid, Mom didn't want me touching all the machinery. She thought I was fragile but I soon put that to rest. Small hands make for dainty work. When they died I was determined to show that S.I. could be the masterpiece it always was, with me behind the wheel".

The Avengers either nodded or looked in interested respect. 

"So you can travel between dimensions, does that mean we've worked out teleportation?" Tony asked, his curiosity seeking information as always.

"Not quite, we've come as far as inter-dimensional doors. You can only put a door where there's a wall, and this makes us think of dimensions as rooms" Toni explained and he nodded, clearly understanding.

"So theoretically, there could be a giant house..." Tony spoke aloud, though he was talking more to himself.

"I thought that, but it'd have to be one giant house. The alternates are literally endless" She agreed somewhat and Tony tapped his nose while pointing to her, before reaching for more pizza.

"Hey, hey! I want more gossip here" Clint grinned, drinking his beer.

Toni rolled her eyes, "I'm full to the top with gossip but you're gonna have to narrow the point of interest".

"He'll keep you here all night, Toni" Bruce smiled, "Stop while you can".

He stood from his seat and went to wash his hands in the kitchen as Steve nodded in agreement, "The poor thing will be falling asleep over her pizza".

Clint tutted, "Killjoys". 

Natasha smirked and finished her drink too. "I'm disappointed we won't see mini for ourselves" she commented, though she was smiling for someone so disappointed.

"Maybe I'll get to visit sometime" Toni chuckled, "Though I doubt it would be right away. It takes a good chunk of energy to produce the portals organically. We don't have the...". She was going to say, "stones to wield" but decided against it. The others were still looking expectantly so she shrugged and finished with, "Well never mind, it's just more science chit-chat which I'm sure you've all had your fill of tonight".

"Not retiring already, Iron Maiden" Tony grinned as she stood also.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it" She grinned back, "I was just going to follow you to the workshop and make comments over your shoulder while you work".

Tony chuckled and stood, "Of course you were".

"That's it, retreat the after party to the Stark club" Clint smirked.

"Don't be jealous, Bartonew" Tony sassed and led his new guest into the metal doors.

***

"Good to know the suits are practically the same" Toni finally sighed after reading so many of the armour prints, while Tony worked away.

"Great minds think alike and all that" Tony agreed as he lifted his goggles.

"You beat me by a second" She laughed, "I remember laughing till I couldn't breathe when I first made headlines. On the front page was a terrible candid picture of the suit and an article that described 'The Iron Man' as this amazing knight in shining armour. In the corner of the same page was a tiny article about me at some party a few weeks before, that was less than complimentary".

Tony laughed too, clearly understanding the feeling, "Yeah, I love how that irony works".

"It amused me that I was this dashing man probably down to the fact I hadn't thrown some breasts on the thing. Although it _is_ a little more form fitting these days, but that's just for the aerodynamic aspect. I was rattling around a bit in the old suit" Toni explained and the male Stark nodded in contemplation.

He paused and spoke, "These days I feel so comfortable in the suit, it feels like a part of me. Like an extent of my body, an extra limb".

"I totally get that" Toni giggled, "Well it's comfortable enough to sit through many vows and speeches".

"You didn't get married in it" Tony gasped.

"I got married in it" She nodded, laughing again.

Tony put his tools down and forced her to relay the story and reasoning behind the concept of wearing her iron armour to her own wedding.

"I was wearing a short white dress on the inside, which I wore to the reception. I entered in the suit and it opened up to reveal me dressed up and my hairdo a little on the crooked side. I greeted people while my husband changed into his own evening suit" She finished and Tony smiled warmly.

"You really love your husband, huh? I never thought I could feel so strongly about anyone. Well... not to that level" He pointed out.

"He changed me, for the better. I changed him too, so he tells me. I couldn't imagine things being different now, I do everything so much better when he's there" Toni sighed.

"That right there, that's what I'm talking about" Tony smirked, pointing to her.

She felt flush and nudged him to stop teasing. "Don't worry Tony, you'll feel that way and you'll know exactly what I'm talking about when you do". She walked out and headed upstairs to the living room which had already been emptied and was dark, save a dim light here and there. Toni walked up to the glass windows and peered down on the city; it's lights a soft, soothing glow and the cool surface of the window pulled her forehead towards it. She leant against it and closed her eyes, steadying her breathing to a soft quiet sound. She thought of back home, whether Steve was looking at the same kind of view and missing her back. If she remembered the time difference, it would be turning to day by now.

She gave a heavy sigh and opened her eyes, whispering, "I miss you".

"I bet he misses you too" A familiar voice spoke gently and she jumped out her skin.

Spinning around at high speed, she saw Steve take a step back with a hand up, "Woah! Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. You just looked a little...distressed".

Toni forced her heart to slow, she wasn't expecting to hear Steve's voice while his image burned in her mind, "I'm just, hoping everything's okay".

Steve nodded, "And missing your other half". She smiled wryly in confirmation, "I'm sure they're keeping things safe as can be. They'll be working hard to bring you home and I'm sure you'll be back with your husband before you know it".

Toni felt a slight sting at the familiar sweet nature of her soulmate, "Thanks, I hope so".

"I should head back to bed" Steve nodded and began to walk away.

"Steve!" Toni called to his back, "If you like someone, really like them, don't hesitate to tell them. Don't wait this time".

Steve looked back at her surprised, like he was shocked she understood but nodded in a promise he would.

As he left, she let out the breath she felt she'd been holding at his response. When she came, Toni was worried she'd mess things up if she got too involved. But after experiencing the relationships of the alternate-avengers, she realised that maybe a push was what they needed. Her advice to Steve was proof she was ready to do what she felt she needed to. Even if he confessed to someone else other than Tony, as long as he was happy and Tony was too, it wouldn't matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try my best to write as much of this fic as I can in this final month of holiday before I go back. I honestly thought I'd have more than this written but the muse hasn't been my friend. Here it goes, anyway!

_~5 Months~_

The warm weather was finally blanketed over New York, and the bright sun cast it's glaring rays on it's streets. This day in particular was a beautiful one, with blue skies for miles and dots for clouds. Toni felt it best to go with the blue ruch-sleeve top and leave any jackets for the crook of her arm.

She planned to grab something quick to eat and head straight out but the kitchen was full this morning and she ended up in a queue of sorts. Keeping her eagerness under wraps proved to be of little worth.

"Well, where are you trying to get to in such a hurry? And in new clothes if I'm not mistaken" Her male counterpart questioned, shoving a slice of toast in his mouth while he reached over for some coffee.

Toni sighed internally, "Don't worry about it, I have an appointment".

"...Is something wrong?" He hesitated over his mug.

"No! Well, I don't think so but I won't ever know if I don't get going" She sassed, "I'm going for my ultrasound today, since you're so interested".

There was a mix of either understanding or interest in the crowd of faces around her. Thor looked a little lost.

"It's time for that? Do you want someone with you?" Tony asked, following her out the communal kitchen now.

"I've already sorted it, you gave me her number a few weeks ago" She responded and waved as she left the room, "Bye guys. Kick my share of ass".

The room became a little quieter, just a murmur of a voice here and there and mainly munching sounds or appliances. Bruce was the first to speak, "who's number did you give her?".

"I can't remember giving her a number..." Tony shrugged and thought about it while everyone went back to whatever they were doing. It took a whole hour for it to finally hit him again and he piped up, "Oh! I think I remember. There's actually only one person I can think of...".

* * *

The car pulled up and Toni practically raced down to its side. She opened the passenger door and jumped in next to the driver, "Thanks so much for doing this. I owe you".

Pepper gave her usual smile, "It's fine, I'm actually really excited".

"Aw" Toni chuckled, "Me too. This isn't...weird is it? Cause I can--".

"No, no. It's not weird. Well...not in the way you think. Even now, I'm still trying to get used to the fact you're from an alternate dimension and you're Tony Stark of all people" Pepper explained, starting the car and driving ahead.

"I can understand. It still freaks me out that I'm _in_ an alternate universe. Never thought I'd be doing that, especially after the...first battle of New York" Toni agreed and lowered her head a little.

"It hit you hard too?" Pepper murmured.

"Yeah" She nodded, "I saw all kinds running through my head". Pepper nodded with an understanding agreement that was all too calm, like she'd heard it all already. "Well, here I am and I'm just grateful I was believed. Otherwise I'd have had to find somewhere to stay that I probably wouldn't have found all that safe. Not to mention I feel closer to home having everyone around" Toni shrugged and Pepper smiled again.

"You can imagine how shocked I was when Tony told me. And then I met you when I came to the tower that night" She grinned.

"And I shouted 'Pepper!' at you" Toni laughed, remembering.

"And don't worry about this. Didn't you say I was your best friend? Of course I'll be with you for one of the most important things of your life" Pepper reassured and Toni genuinely calmed a little.

"That means a lot, Pep" She sighed, relaxing.

"Though you did say you'd fill me in to anything I wanted to know if I agreed to come" Pepper grinned mischievously.

"That I did. Fire away" Toni nodded, preparing to relay stories she must have told 50 times since she'd been here.

"Well first of all, who's papa to junior here?" She asked directly.

Toni hadn't told _that_ story yet. "Wow, Pep. Say what you mean, please" She spoke sarcastically, "Should have known that's what you'd ask first".

"Best friend" Pepper reminded.

"Right" Toni understood, knowing she'd ask the same if it were Pepper's baby, "Alright I'll tell you, but you CAN'T tell the others. I'll tell them when the time is right".

"Not a word" Pepper swore, "Who is it?".

"A certain dishy blond captain" Toni grinned, unconsciously.

"I knew it!" Pepper practically screamed, "I can't believe it! I should have put a bet down".

"You knew?" Toni repeated, her mouth slightly agape.

"Well I guessed! Those two act like an old married couple sometimes, makes sense they'd be married in some universe or another" She shrugged, pulling up into the car park of the ultrasound clinic.

"Yeah, I can see that from the time I've been here" Toni laughed, agreeing with her.

"So, you're having Steve's baby? Woah, that felt a little weird to say" Pepper's eyebrows raised a portion.

"Yeah" Toni sighed, patting her stomach subconsciously, "It's a Rogers bun in the Stark oven".

"Oh god, never say that again. That was so cheesy" Pepper laughed, getting out the car and helping her friend.

They went inside the clinic and Toni spoke with the receptionist before being redirected to the waiting room. The clinic was large and quite bright, even if the colours were very plain. There weren't many people around, which felt good to Toni. She didn't want to be crowded at this kind of thing. There was a soothing breeze coming in from the window to her right, and having Pepper click away on her phone on her left assisted in easing her. Soon enough she was too busy thinking about other things and sharing home stories with Pepper to remember where she was.

"Mrs Rogers" A voice called out but Toni was too distracted to notice and wasn't called 'Rogers' enough to have it pull her attention. "Mrs Natasha Rogers?" The voice called again, a little louder this time. Finally Toni realised that was the name she'd given in her booking and almost jumped up from her seat.

"Yes, sorry. Miles away" She responded and began to follow the professional who signalled her presence.

Pepper followed closely behind and they entered a small room with a laidback chair connected to a screen. The sonographer asked Toni to lie on the chair and lift her top while she prepared the equipment.

"Okay" Toni nodded, "it's alright if my friend stays with me, right?".

"Certainly" She nodded, "Friends and family members come in all the time. It's usually the mother and father of the child but there's been aunts in some cases".

"My husband is...out of town. Otherwise he'd have been with me. He was there for the first scan but can't make this one" Toni explained and the sonographer nodded with a smile.

"Right, let's have a look how your baby's doing. This might be a little cold" She warned and squirted a blue gel onto Toni's stomach. She took the white equipment head and slowly slid it around the surface. 

Soon enough, an image showed on the screen next to her and in a black and white display, was her growing child. Her breath caught instantly and her heart swelled at the sight. In that very picture she felt immense love, but she also felt such fear.

"There they are" The professional smiled and Pepper jumped up to see.

"Oh my gosh, look at that" She cooed and smiled warmly at Toni.

The sonographer pointed to the screen here and there, "Here's a very healthy heartbeat, and here's the arms and legs. Baby looks very comfortable at the moment. Would you like to know the sex?".

Toni looked away from the screen and directly at the doctor. She hadn't thought about whether she wanted to know. Should she wait for Steve to be with her? Let them find out together and wait for the birth? She looked to Pepper who seemed to understand what she was thinking.

"Would he want you to wait? Or would he be happy all the same? If you want to know what your baby is, find out" She advised, and Toni hesitated.

But she made her choice. "Yes. I would like to know, please" Toni nodded.

The sonographer moved the white remote in her hand this way and that, trying to find the right angle between the baby's legs. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"There we go. Right there, are the legs. This one here, isn't" She smiled, pointing to the bent limbs and a smaller article in the same area.

"It's a boy" Toni whispered, her voice seemingly lost to her.

"Yep. This is your son" She grinned.

Toni's gentle fingertips reached up and graced the surface of the screen, right over the monochrome image of her little boy. Her lips raised in a smile and Pepper grinned at the scan.

"Incredible" She hummed and Toni agreed.

"I'll get your scans printed for you" The sonographer announced as she pulled out some tissues for Toni to wipe her stomach over, "Although I must ask. Are you sure you're 20 weeks?".

"Positive. Why?" Toni questioned, wiping and replacing her top in position. 

"Your baby is developing very fast. The growth is very healthy but quick" She explained.

"Should I be worried?" Toni panicked for a minute.

"For now, no. I just thought it was worth mentioning." She responded.

"That'll be the serum" Pepper whispered.

"Well, I can tell this little one's gonna be a heartthrob" The sonographer laughed.

"I agree. He's already started" Toni grinned.

* * *

"Thanks again, Pep" Toni thanked as she got out the car.

"It was a pleasure" Pepper smiled, "And Toni...don't worry. Things will sort themselves out. Your life's about to get hectic so savour this time. You're on top of this".

Toni smiled back warmly, "Thank you Pepper. Off I go".

"Have fun" Pepper called and drove away as Toni entered the building. She heard one of the suits fly in above and wondered if Tony was inside it.

Apparently the answer was yes.

"You missed all the fun" He informed as they all rendezvoused in the living space.

"Urgh, never tell me that" Toni joked and took a seat.

"How was your appointment?" Natasha asked, getting a drink.

"Perfect. How was your mission?" Toni asked back.

"Quick and painless" She responded.

"The best kind on long days" Toni sighed.

Clint and Bruce had headed to the lab and Thor was collecting artifacts from the scene. Tony and Steve joined her at the sofas.

"Speaking of long days, I'm gonna head elsewhere" Natasha announced vaguely and left the room.

There was a silence in the area and Toni instantly knew something had happened.

She waited a moment and then asked anyway, "Alright what's happened?".

The two were silent at first but Steve spoke up gently, "Nothing. Just a misunderstanding on the battlefield".

Tony grimaced a little, "Yeah, that".

"Well whatever it was, does it matter all that much? Is it worth thinking room, or is it something you can both easily get past?" Toni spoke up. They both looked a little guilty and she guessed it meant the latter was the answer, "Good. If you make friends again, I'll give you a present".

They both looked interested, like kids being offered toys and the atmosphere softened. "We're best of friends! Right, Cap?" Tony spoke, patting Steve's back.

"Yeah...sure" Steve nodded exhaustively.

"Alright" Toni nodded, giving in, and handed them a decorated white card between them.

Tony opened it and revealed it was a frame, with a printed scan placed right in the centre. The two's eyes widened and Steve leaned in further to see better. "Is this...?" Tony asked.

"Yep, that's my son" Toni grinned, looking at the two of them gaze at the picture she'd shown and stare. She wondered if it would be weird to share, but decided she may have overthought and that they should get to see him too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes or dialogue that may seem ooc. I've been feeling a bit conscious about it recently...

_~5 1/2 - 6 Months~_

Toni was engrossed in an old episode of storage hunters when she felt the first kick. It was barely there, like someone had lightly tickled her stomach...only on the inside. The random sensation caused her to make a noise that was similar to something you'd make if you were about to fall over.

"You okay over there?" Natasha raised an eyebrow from across the room.

"Er, yeah fine. I think. Thought I felt something, maybe it's air" She shrugged and sat up as Tony came into the room and joined her.

He had some sort of old circuitry parts in his left hand that he placed on the coffee table as he took a seat. "If you're done with Ronald Kirkpatrick, I've got some new concepts that could do with a beta. It's so useful having a second genius around" He winked.

"Hey, you think she's going to wanna tighten bolts right now?" Natasha chipped in.

"God, yes. I'm doing as much as I can before I have to _sneak_ into the workshop" Toni joked, moving to sit on the edge of her seat so she could reach the table.

"Atta-girl" Tony chuckled, and gently patted her round belly.

Then there was the second kick, _much_ stronger this time and Toni was certain it was the baby.

"Ah!" She exclaimed and Tony jumped.

"Woah, was I too hard?" He panicked.

"No, no! The baby kicked!" Toni smiled. She tried to pat her stomach but nothing happened. She frowned, "Pat me again" and took Tony's hand to place it on her bump. Tony tapped and she held his hand in place this time, only for the baby to kick him.

He pulled his hand away gently with a slight gasp, "Oh my god. That's so surreal".

"It feels weird from the _inside_ " Toni laughed, "He clearly likes you since he's only reacting to your attention".

Tony laughed too but then looked kind of sad, "And I probably won't even get to meet him".

Toni's heartstrings tugged and she felt sad too, "Aw, you never know! I'm gonna try my best to come visit as soon as possible!".

Tony smiled wryly and instead turned his attention to showing her the parts he'd been examining.

* * *

On a particularly warm night, Tony came into the kitchen expecting everyone to be sat enjoying dinner. Only to find it empty and the only noise coming from a soft melody that was at low volume. Then he heard the clatter of utensils and realised at least one person was eating. At the counter, plating up his meal, was a lightly-clothed Steve who looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Oh Tony! I didn't realise you were coming up to eat" He greeted and picked out another plate to serve another.

"Well I was finished with what I was working on so I thought I'd come and grace the other Avengers with my presence" Tony jested as he joined him in the kitchen area.

"Only to find the place practically deserted?" Steve smirked and placed the food on the counter so Tony could take it, knowing his pet peeve. It was second nature by now.

"No matter, I have a perfectly good Captain to brighten the evening of" He shrugged and Steve rolled his eyes with a smile.

"I hope fish is okay. I made whatever I found" The Captain offered and sat down in the seating area.

Tony took his own plate and followed him but not exactly sure why, it just felt right to him, "I know, you've said before that you're not the best cook. I'm sure the food is wonderful, don't sweat it. Where's everyone else?".

Steve took a bite and recalled the info, "Natasha's on a 'private' task, I have no idea where Clint is. Bruce is in the lab, Thor's with Jane tonight and Toni's having dinner with Pepper".

"So, empty nest" Tony announced, "Wait, Toni's having dinner with Pepper?".

"That's what she said. Something about some important discussions" Steve nodded, eating in between conversation.

"Sounds like gossip" Tony guessed, though he kept his slight panic under wraps, "Hey, this fish is good". Steve looked up at the compliment and Tony saw, "Hey now, don't get cocky Captain Cook".

"Wouldn't dream of it" Steve smirked, "That's your job, right?".

"You bet your ass" Tony winked and ate some more.

"Speaking of cooking" Steve started, "I was thinking of making sure everyone was free for dinner at the end of the month".

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Alright? I won't ask why".

Steve blinked in confusion, "Well...for your birthday".

"Oh!" Tony gasped, finally getting it.

"I mean, if you already had plans--!" Steve began abruptly.

"No, it just didn't occur to me" Tony explained and his voice went quiet. Why would the captain want to celebrate his birthday? There was a silence in the room that worried him. He didn't want Steve to think he was uncomfortable about his kind gesture, it just took him by surprise. "Well, I think that'd be nice" He spoke, finally, "Thanks for the thought".

"You're welcome" Steve smiled and continued to eat. Tony watched him, trying to read his expressions and work out just what was going through his head. But he couldn't quite read him and instead kept his attention on his meal and keeping the conversation going.

* * *

"I think that's a great idea!" Toni grinned, "Of course I'll help. Let's go now!".

"Well, I wasn't going to buy his gift until next week" Steve stammered slightly.

"Why, wait? We're both free, let's at least window shop" Toni persuaded, practically pulling poor Steve out the room. He'd asked her to help him choose a birthday present since she knew his mind better than anyone and she almost bounced up with excitement. Things were finally moving forward and she'd be damned if they took two steps back now.

They took the car she usually borrows and Steve drove. They spent the journey trying to figure out just what Steve wanted to give him and it seems he didn't have much of an idea yet. Toni scratched her head in disappointment. In the end they visited the usual kind of stores; watches, gift sets, gadgets (but Tony could easily create all of them ten times better), clothing, books, music. Nothing was the right fit.

Steve sighed in frustration, "Really, what do you get the man who has everything?".

Toni laughed, "Trust me, there's many things Tony Stark doesn't have".

"Try telling that to this mall" Steve responded.

Toni gave a small hum, "Why are you thinking about this so hard? Why not get him anything and be done with it?".

Steve looked at her but averted his gaze almost immediately, "Well, what's the point in being half-assed about it? If I'm gonna get him a gift, I should at least put some thought in it".

Toni squinted her eyes, " _That_ much?". Steve wouldn't look her in the eye so she knew something was going on, after being married to his alternate for so long she could read him like a book. "Wait a minute" She halted him, "Do you perhaps... _like_ Tony Stark?".

"Why wouldn't I like him?" Steve shrugged, "We're not at each other's throats like people think. We just, got off on the wrong foot".

"And now he's your best friend, right?" Toni asked, subliminally daring him to lie to her. Which he didn't. That confirmed it for her, "That's what I thought. You, Steven Grant Rogers, have a thing for Tony Stark".

Steve shifted uncomfortably, but didn't deny it, "How do you know my middle name?".

Toni swallowed, "Er, it's the same as the other you. I know you don't tend to tell people that stuff but I know. Anyway! Why didn't you say something? How long have you liked him?".

Steve sighed in defeat, "I have no idea. All I know is he's reckless and I fear for his life on a daily basis. Don't misunderstand, I believe that man can do anything and I trust him to but I can't help the worry. After the first battle of New York I saw his true colours, the man he wanted to become and I knew he'd do the right thing but now I fear he'd put his life down again. I'd do the same, but I don't want him to. I guess I'm selfish in that sense but I care about him a lot and I might have always, he _is_ my good friend's son. I just didn't know the extent of that affection until I became self-conscious. I don't mind if nothing happened between us, as long as he was safe and happy". Steve came back to earth after spilling all his feelings and turned toward the brunette next to him. "Woah, are you okay?" He asked, as tears were streaming down her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just emotional at the moment, it's the hormones. That was beautiful, Steve. I had no idea you felt that deeply for him" She sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Steve pulled a tissue pack from his pocket and held it up in offering. Toni took one and laughed, "Sorry. Listen, if that's how you feel you should let him know. Even if he shrugs it off or says he's not interested in a relationship, it'll do him so much good to know there's someone at his side who'll always be right there. Someone who cares so deeply about him, they fear how many days he gives himself".

Steve nodded, "I guess you're right in that sense. I've thought of around a million ways of explaining it to him but, I haven't come up with anything".

Toni smiled warmly, "Maybe that's the problem. _Don't_ think about it, just feel it and speak to him. You can start with this birthday present. Don't think, just feel a gift".

Steve tried to do just that and looked at his surroundings, examining the open stores. "Easier said than done?" He grinned shyly.

Toni rolled her eyes, "I'll give you a hand but you have to decide what feels right to give him".


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT BUT I HAVEN'T ADDED TO THIS SINCE JANUARY

_~6 Months~_

“Happy Birthday!” The Avengers all toasted, clinking their glasses together.

“This was nice guys” Tony thanked, “And the dinner was lovely”.

Toni hummed in agreement, “Thank you for my delicious mocktail, Steve”. Steve nodded with a smile as she waved the red non-alcoholic drink in the air. “Now that’s out the way” She started, placing a decorated box on the table, “Presents. Open up”.

“You got me something?” Tony grinned, picking it up.

“Of course” Toni chuckled, “Before you get excited, it’s tasteful”.

“Killjoy” Tony murmured as he pulled the wrapping away from a white square box. He gently opened it up and pulled out a black coffee mug with white writing all around it. Turning it in his hands, he made out a timeline with various events plotted on it with words like ‘Birth of the Iron Man’ and ‘The Avengers Formed’. Right at the end of the timeline was the event, “Momma Toni Gate-Crash”. He grinned widely with soft eyes, ‘Awesomely Creative. Thank you, Toni’. 

She nodded, “If there’s one thing you drink, it’s coffee”.

“Interesting you got me a gift actually, because…” He pulled out a small box and dropped it on the table in front of her, as she had for him.

She stared at it for a moment, surprised, “Thank you, Tony”. Toni happily picked it up and opened the rectangular velvet box to reveal a bracelet, a nest in the centre with two red eggs on either side and a gold egg nestled between them. “It’s adorable” She whispered and asked him to fasten it for her. The eggs shone with metallic light as she moved her wrist this way and that and she instantly knew they were symbols of her family.

***

After the night began to die down, Toni decided to retreat to her room. Her energy levels kept dropping by each day and she found herself tired earlier than ever before. Her hand absently rubbed her stomach as she reached the door and went inside. Her eyes instantly fell on an unfamiliar object sat on top of her now-made bed that she didn’t remember making. It was a red box with a gold bow. Toni walked over and picked up a tag that was on the lid, reading the words that were written on it;

 _“I figured your birthday would be the same as Tony’s, so here is a gift from me. Thanks to you, I’m done waiting. Steve”_.

The added tiny ‘x’ kiss at the bottom gave her a wistful nostalgia and she suddenly felt a slight guilt creep into her chest. She wondered if her husband was sad that he wasn’t seeing his wife on her birthday back home. Wonder soon became no doubt and a vision of Steve in bed alone brewed in her mind. Toni quickly opened the box to try and forget the image, or at least distract herself from it. Inside was a small bath set, baby care kit, blue onesie with his iconic shield printed on and a small Iron Man plush all tucked in together. He’d put together a mother’s hamper. Now she realized why he went off on his own and insisted she went back to the tower when they went shopping together.

“It’s so Steve it hurts” Toni whimpered, speaking quite literally in this sense. She picked up the blue baby outfit and lovingly stroked the shield logo, before looking down and rubbing her stomach again, “Come on Junior, we need to go say thank you”.

She headed back out of her quarters and back to where she last saw the Captain, a warm smile on her face. When they were nowhere to be seen, Toni went on a hunt through the different living quarters until she heard Steve’s voice. She was about to call him as she stepped into the space, but saw Tony in front of him and stopped in her tracks. She looked over at Steve who had a large gift in his hand and realized what was going on. Instantly she took a few steps back and stayed in the shadows to observe, seeing her work unfold.

“That’s not for me is it?” She heard Tony chuckle.

“Yeah, it is” Steve admitted, “It may seem like a strange gift but I’ll explain after you open it”.

Toni saw the brown paper it was wrapped in, all old-fashioned with string and everything. She was so proud of him. The male Stark looked it over and took it with both hands, before trying to unwrap it with one. Once the string came away, the paper slid off and Tony was holding a framed portrait. She looked deeper and saw it was actually a drawing.

Tony stared in awe, “You drew this?”. Steve nodded, putting a hand on his neck. “It’s...incredible, Steve. You have quite a skill”.

“...Did you...just call me…” Steve piped up and Tony’s head shot up to match his gaze. He didn’t even realize he’d done it.

Tony put down the gift against the wall, “I guess I did, that felt weird”.

Steve wasn’t laughing. His eyes were searching as he spoke softly, “Do it again”.

“Huh?” Tony asked, “Call you Steve?”.

Before he could even ask why, Steve had closed the gap between them and placed his hands either side of his face, kissing him softly. Toni had to cover her mouth to suppress a scream of happiness and shock. 

It only lasted a second, Steve pulling away instantly, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that”. He began to murmur, “Tony, I’ve tried to tell you so many times. I didn’t know what would happen if I--”. The words weren’t coming out how he wanted them and so just settled for the thing he’d been truly trying to express for the longest time, “I think I’m in love with you, Tony Stark”.

Tony couldn’t help but laugh, it was all so bizarre to him, yet he was the happiest he’d ever felt in a long time. “I can’t believe Captain America is confessing his love for me” He tried to joke. 

“He’s not” Steve corrected, his nerves building, “Steve Rogers is”.

Toni wanted to spy forever but didn’t want the situation to turn sour, so decided to walk back a few steps and call out, “Hello?”.

She pretended to walk into the space where they were stood and noticed they’d parted a little bit more than they were, “Sorry to interrupt. I was just looking for you, Captain”.

“Don’t let me keep you” Tony coughed and ended up leaving the two of them alone, walking past Toni and patting her on the shoulder.

“You saw, didn’t you?” Steve asked rhetorically, putting his hands on his hips and looking to the ground.

“I’m sorry to walk in but there was a silence and I panicked--” She started.

“It’s okay” Steve assured, “It’s finally said”.

“I’m so proud of you” She grinned dorkily, “I came to thank you for the beautiful present and yet I get this fabulous gift of a sight instead”.

He noticed the onesie in her hand, “I’m sorry if that was too much--”.

“No!” She assured, “It’s cute, I’m sure he’ll love wearing it”.  
“How is he?” Steve asked but regretted it. It sounded stupid out in the open, his head was knotting with every second.

“Restless, I’m not sure why. I keep feeling him moving like, something stirring him” Toni tried to explain.

Steve frowned, “Is he okay?”.

“I think so but it feels like he knows something’s going on” She expanded but knew it didn’t sound right and gave up, “Anyway, you’ve got a lot on your mind right now, I’m sure. I’ll head back to the guest quarters and leave you in peace”. Toni began to walk away but turned one last time, “Steve? You did the right thing”.


End file.
